Episode 6340 (11th September 2012)
Plot Chas is suspicious as Dan and Diane encourage her to go out for the day. The Dingles get the house ready, and Chas is gobsmacked but pleased when she discovers that they have thrown a surprise party to celebrate her engagement. At the gathering, Gennie worries that Chas is marrying Dan on the rebound, but Chas is adamant that she has moved on. Zak also officially welcomes Dan into the family. However, when Charity tells Chas how pleased she is for her, Chas has to go outside as she struggles to keep her emotions together. Cameron follows and with Chas in tears, she begs him to let things lie as she cannot take it any more. Cameron and Chas share a final kiss before she pushes him away. Unseen, Carl has been watching from a distance - this is bigger than he had dared dream. Meanwhile, Alex feels guilty for letting Moira take the blame for their relationship, so he promises her that he will speak to Victoria. At the same time, Victoria is angry with Andy for not telling her, but softens when he says that she is better off without him. Moira is annoyed to hear that Adam has badmouthed her to Holly and Hannah, reminding him of his affair with Declan's ex-wife Ella. Adam is wounded and Moira feels even guiltier. When Moira goes to the pub, she expects hostility from Diane, but is relieved when she laughs about it, calling her Mrs Robinson. Victoria has another go at Moira at the pub, but Moira holds her own - telling her this ends now. Cain watches on - half amused, half intrigued. Elsewhere, Nikhil is stunned when a tense Gennie says that she wants to forget she is even pregnant, while Chas tells Paddy that she regrets what happened between them, wishing it had worked out. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes